


Зацени мой шампунь

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Naevnaja



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Art, BDSM, Bondage, Digital Art, Dom Bayonetta, F/M, Sub Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naevnaja/pseuds/Naevnaja
Summary: Данте в запутанных отношениях с Байонеттой
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Визуал от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Зацени мой шампунь

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Naevnaja** | [diary](https://chyorniy-yashik.diary.ru/)  
> In collaboration with Lily-chan

[ ](https://sun1-91.userapi.com/kKYrnT-5FvVinLKx5injAJwATnMk4eJW6UBVFw/dhcGBDsV7gQ.jpg)


End file.
